From Human To Irken 2: Silenced Time
by Magui90
Summary: Our only hope are two young siblings who must go back to the past. But what relationship do they share with Gaz and Zim? AU more summary within, Don't Read if you HATE ZAGRDATR Complete
1. The Time Gap

**Author Notes**: I don't own Invader Zim, or its Characters. I am also aware I've said this like, A BAGILLION TIMES! But I don't want Jhonen Vasquez to come to my house again and try to destroy my base.

I changed my mind about The Jimmy Neutron one; I'm way stuck to Invader Zim. So I welcome you to From Human to Irken part 2! This is about Zim and Gaz, a glitch in time, the return of a good friend along with a new enemy, and the revealing of the future of Zim and Gaz and another happy couple! Sounds fun? Good cause whatever...

_Arigato!

* * *

_

CH 1 – The Time Gap

The ragged breathing of this young man's breath could be heard miles around. He turned a corner and kept his back to the wall of a broken building. Trying to regain his breath he looked down at the small envelope in his hand and remembered the mission his father had given him.

_Find the Time Fuse, use it to get back 30 years into the past to find me and her..._

He sighed and looked around, everything was desolate and destroyed. He could not believe that this place was once filled with people and smiling faces. He hardly remembered when the last time was that _he _had smiled and laughed out of happiness.

"I gotta get this to the past, and quick."

He became quiet as he heard a small SIR unit approached from the other side of the wall. The SIRS no longer obeyed, they destroyed all that was in their path. Their only desire was to kill all life forms.

He glanced from the corner and saw the robot. It's hard and sleek armor shown a blood red, its eyes scanned the terrain. The teen sucked in his breath and pulled out a small taser. With a sharp yell he jumped at the SIR and fried its hard drive. The unit whirled and fell to the ground in an instant. Suddenly 4 more units came out, firing lasers at the man.

He jumped out of the way and began running again. He looked up at a building ahead with broken words.

"Game Slave Corp."

He smiled and ran inside, quickly shutting the door behind him.

"That was close, now where is that damn Time Fuse..."

He walked through the silent hallway until he reached a door. The knob was jammed, he swiftly kicked the door and it fell to the ground with a loud crash.

He looked around the room and spotted a small green and purple metallic stick upon a shelf. He grinned and took it in his hands. He turned it over several times in his hands.

"This has got to be it, yeah there's the symbol!"

His eyes gazed thoughtfully at the small print. Suddenly he heard the Units enter the building.

"Dammit how do you get this thing to work!"

He pressed several buttons but to no avail. Unexpectedly he saw the shadows of the SIRS surround him. He grit his teeth and held his arms up for protection. The robots jumped in the air straight toward him and he shut his eyes.

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE LIKE AN IDIOT!"

He heard a loud thump and opened his eyes. The robots were broken and on the floor. He looked around and saw a young girl about the same age as him, knelt down in front of him. He took a sigh of relief and spoke quietly.

"Oh man and I thought you were on the other side of the city."

The girl blew a lock of her violet hair from her eyes and looked at the guy with mild interest.

"Oh come on you know with our kind of blood flowing in us I can get from one side of Earth to the other in a flash."

He shook his head and lifted the fuse to the girl.

"I found it, any idea on how this works?"

She took it from him and typed a few things into it.

"You just type in the year and press the START button. Stupid."

"Oh, I knew that!"

The girl sighed and pushed the button. The Time Fuse made a whirling sound and several sparks flew from the ends. She held it up in the air and brought it down quickly, opening a rip in space.

"This should get us to 30 years into the past; we can find them and give them the letter. Hopefully we can change this whole mess and save Earth."

The boy looked to the girl and nodded in agreement.

"Will they believe us?" He held a bit of uncertainty in his voice. The girl just nudged him playfully.

"They will! We look just like them after all, how can they not know their own kids?"

She took his hand and smiled.

"Let's go."

He returned the smile and clutched the envelope in his hand.

"Yeah let's do this."

The took in deep breaths and jumped into the portal, shortly it closed.

In the shadows a figured appeared. His long black cape flowed elegantly, and his eyes blazed a dark and hateful Blue. He huffed and made a small disdainful smirk.

"They won't change anything. I'll make sure of this."

He snapped his fingers and in a shroud of blackness two figures that seemingly looked the same age as the two young heroes rose from within the smoke, one a male and one a female. They knelt before the Blue Eyed man as he spoke.

"Follow them into the past with this..." he handed them a similar Time Fuse, "...find them and slaughter them."

The two nodded.

"Yes master."

And in the same way as the previous teens, they sliced a rip in time and walked through. The Caped menace laughed silently and disappeared in his own shroud of darkness.

* * *

End for now, read and review. I'm working on the next chapter as you type your review at this very moment! Wow is not that amazing! 


	2. Past Meets Future

**Author Notes**: I don't own Invader Zim, or its Characters. And I've got that Akon song called "Lonely" stuck in my head, booo.

More on the story, the teens in this fic are characters I've made up. Actually characters that I use in my role play so heh. I hope you guys like this fic so far. It's really hard to appeal to my fans.

A Note: Please pay **CLOSE** attention to the years and ages of the characters in the story. I've had a hard time calculating them so if you spot an error please bring it to my attention.

_Arigato!

* * *

_

CH 2 – Past Meets Future

"WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU TWO DOING IN THAT ROOM!"

Dib shouted as he banged his fist against a door with the words **Do Not Disturb** written on a piece of paper taped to the knob. He pressed his ear against the door and heard muffled laughter and other noises he was certain they weren't human.

"ZIM, GAZ! GET OUT RIGHT NOW! YOU GUYS MAKE ME SICK!"

A small groancame from the other side, the knob turned and the door swung open. Zim stood shirtless at the doorway with a small grin on his face.

"We're kind of busy Dib."

Dib huffed and looked over Zim's shoulder. Gaz was sitting on the edge of her bed while straightening her purple sweatshirt and black jeans.

"There's no time for ...whatever you guys are probably doing! We've got work to do down at the lab Zim; you took up a job there so you better get dressed and hurry up!"

Zim rubbed his head and nodded.

"Alright I'm going." He turned.

"One more thing, KEEP IT DOWN NEXT TIME!" Dib rubbed his eyes and went downstairs as Zim closed the door behind him and smirked at Gaz.

"We should tone down our vocals Gaz."

She returned the grin and pushed a bit of her violet hair away from her eyes.

"Oh who cares what he says, we can make all the noise we want! This is partly MY house too you know."

Zim smiled and sat next to her.

"We'll have our own house someday?"

Gaz nodded, "Yeah and maybe we'll have a family."

They both became silent. Only at ages 16 and 17, and already they've begun thinking of creating their own little family. Zim shattered the silence.

"You sure about that?"

"About what?"

"A family, because then they'll be... mixed."

He looked at her and saw her looking back at him. She gave him a soft smile, one that she rarely shows.

"It doesn't matter if they're mixed Zim. I'll love them and you'll love them, who cares what others will say or think."

"How will they deal with the fact, that they will not be accepted in the world? Neither Irk nor Earth will welcome them with open arms."

He felt her hand creep under his chin and he gazed into her eyes once more.

"Zim, it doesn't matter. They'll have us; they'll be loved by their parents."

He saw deep into her eyes and saw the unfathomable devotion she held for him. Feelings welled up in his chest, he smiled and nodded.

"You're right, everything will be fine."

He leaned forward and gave her a quick kiss.

"Now I better get ready before Dib comes in yelling about how I'm holding him up and stuff again!"

He got off the bed and began looking for clothes as Gaz got up and hugged him from behind. He looked back at her.

"Gaz what are you-"

"10 minutes." She replied seductively and jerked him to the floor.

Dib waited patiently downstairs, he looked at his watch. It had already been more than 10 minutes.

"Damn Zim, how hard can it be to get dressed?"

He sighed and heaved his bag over his shoulder. At that moment a bright light emitted from thin air in front of him. He backed away, eyes wide with confusion and fear.

"This is weird..."

The light became brighter and stretched; one figure fell to the ground. He lifted his head and looked about; suddenly a second person fell on top of him.

"ARGH! Get off!"

The second person giggled and rolled off, the light faded away and the two strangers stood on their feet. They looked around and made eye contact with Dib. The boy backed away and held his taser out at him.

"Who are you! What station are you from!"

Dib raised a brow and crossed his arms.

"Station? This is MY house."

The boy dropped his weapon to his side and looked around again.

"What year is this?"

"2006"

The boy became wide eyed and hugged his female partner.

"WE DID IT SIS! WE WENT BACK IN TIME 30 YEARS!"

The girl growled, "If you want to keep all your limbs you will put me down...NOW"

The boy dropped her and smiled at Dib.

"Sisters, heh. They're a real pain sometimes."

Dib's eye grew large, the girl reminded him so much of Gaz. She even looked like her with minor mistakes. Her hair was a lighter violet, her eyes were tinted with a slight red, but she still looked a lot like Gaz.

Dib looked to the boy; he appeared to look a lot like Zim. His hair was jet black with a few patches of purple, and his eyes were just like the girl's with the same hint of red. They both were wearing black clothes with several holes in their pants and shirts.

"Who are you two, and why are you dressed like the Matrix?"

The girl was about to speak when Zim and Gaz came downstairs, Zim was fixing his contacts while Gaz was pulling her shirt down. They stopped when they saw the two kids.

"Hey Dib who are they?" Gaz looked them over.

"I dunno they came from the air."

Zim stood next to Gaz; Dib looked between the four pairs and became shocked to see how similar they all were.

The boy stepped forward; he was 5 inches shorter than Zim. He cleared his throat and smiled.

"My name is Zion..." he motioned to the girl, "...this is my sister Kirei, we're both 17 and we come from the year 2036. We've traveled back in time 30 years to find our parents and give them this note."

He held up the envelope, Zim and Gaz exchanged looks. Zion continued speaking.

"Something terrible has gone wrong in the future and we know only you two can stop it."

Gaz stared, "Wait, me and Zim?"

Zion nodded

"But that means that we are...?"

Kirei smiled, she stood next o her brother and crossed her arms. "You two are our parents!"

* * *

Ok now I'm working on the 3rd chapter, please stop sending me boxes of dead animals. It's just weird and strange. 


	3. Quality Family Time

**Author Notes**: I don't own Invader Zim, or its Characters.

I've got the 3rd chapter up so kudos to me. It took a while seeing as I have school and stuff like that. But I'm glad you guys like this story. I'm working on making an art for this fic but it's really tough so be patient!

_Arigato!

* * *

_

CH 3 – Quality Family Time

"We're your WHAT?" Gaz stepped forward and glared at the two, "You both better be joking or else I'll knock your lights out!"

Zim grabbed Gaz's arm and pulled her back

"Calm down Gaz, we'll have to just interrogate them and see if they're telling the truth."

Gaz huffed and looked at the twins again. This time taking note they had antennas coming out from their heads, but the hair surrounding them made the antennas look camouflaged, she grabbed Zim by his shirt collar.

"I wanna ask the first question then!" she looked at Zion and took a deep breath, "You! Boy! Name all the things you know about me!"

Zion sighed and began counting

"You're maiden name is Gaz Membrane, when you were a kid you liked playing video games, you hate Uncle Dib..."

"Everyone knows that!"

Zion took another sigh, "...and you got a little mole between your legs near your..."

Gaz covered his mouth and blushed furiously

"HOW DO YOU KNOW?"

Zim blinked, "I didn't even know that..."

Gaz released Zion and crossed her arms

"That doesn't mean you're my kid! You got a lot to prove!"

Zion reached into his coat pocket and pulled out 2 pictures

"Here's your proof, one picture is of your wedding, and the other one is a family photo."

Gaz looked at the first picture; she was in a long white wedding dress. Zim was in a black tuxedo with his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Zim...it's us."

She showed him the picture and he nodded.

"That's us alright..."

They looked at the second photo; Zim was holding a young boy over his shoulders while Gaz was hugging a little girl. The kids looked like smaller versions of the teens before them.

"See! We are your kids."

Gaz looked up at Kirei and smiled.

"I have a daughter...and a son!"

She wiped a tear away and clapped her hands together.

"You two better have been raised right, I won't be happy to hear bad things about you two!"

Zion rolled his eyes, "We've been good, but anyway we're here for an important matter!"

Zim cleared his throat.

"Right, what's this all about? What's wrong in the Future?"

Zion sat next to Kirei. The silence, it burned.

"Well after you guys beat the Tallests, and then Zeke became the ruler, there's been a rebellion stirring."

"If you mean the rebellion against Red and Purple, then that's already over."

Zion shook his head, "No dad I mean a rebellion against Zeke! Only after a few months of ruling, a big war broke out on Irk and the Armada lost. There's a new ruler up on Irk now."

Zim became shocked.

"No wonder I've stopped getting transmissions from Zeke."

"Yeah, this new ruler calls himself Blue, he led the rebels against Zeke, We heard he killed Zeke and took over in one swipe."

Gaz interrupted, "Well then I guess you want Zim and I to go to Irk and kill this Blue guy?"

Zion shook his head again.

"In a way yes but you have to do more than that, he's planning on taking over the whole universe. That also includes the different time strings." He held out the Time Fuse, "He has one that looks almost like this. His is flawed slightly, it only allows you to stay in the past for 30 minutes where as the one mom has made can last forever."

Gaz took the stick and looked it over.

"I made THIS? I made a thing that can let people travel to the past!"

She became fascinated with her future work to pay attention to Zion.

"Yeah, anyway he might try to take over this time line. You two are the only ones who can stop his plans. He has probably already sent Alex and Keiko after us..."

Zion dropped his gaze to the floor and became solemn, as did Kirei.

"Who are Alex and Keiko?" Zim asked

"Our cousins."

Zim and Gaz exchanged looks, then they both looked at Zion and Kirei.

"...cousins?"

Kirei nodded, "Yes...they-"

Suddenly a bright flash came into the room and two dark figures came out from another rip in time. One jumped at Zion but he got out a small dagger and blocked the enemy's own blade. Zion growled and pushed him back.

The second enemy lunged at Kirei but was easily knocked back with a kick. The two figures stood back to back, as the light faded their faces came into focus.

One was a male that looked about 2 years older than Zion and Kirei. He had black hair and wore almost the same attire as the twins. The other was a girl who seemed about Kirei's age. She also had black hair and the same clothing.

The male spoke, "Zion, Kirei, it's great to see you guys again. Too bad that it had to be under these circumstances."

Zion smiled, "What circumstance is it this time Alex?"

"The usual, we try and murder you!"

"Before you do that you might wanna take a chill pill. Your dad would be furious if you killed his niece and nephew."

Alex turned his attention to Dib, who returned the stare.

"No...you can't possibly be..."

Dib stumbled with his words. Alex hid his dagger and looked at Dib with a nervous smile.

"Oh man, is it really my father?"

Everyone who was not from the future gasped out and noticed that Alex looked like a miniature Dib, The only difference was that Alex had no glasses, and he had a pair of antennas jutting out from his head , same went for Keiko.

"You guys are seriously my kids? Where the heck did you get antennas from?"

Dib walked over cautiously and gently touched Alex's antenna, it twitched and Dib stepped back from surprise.

"I got the antennas from mom's side of the family."

"Mom? Who is your mom?" Dib held his breath waiting.

Alex looked at Keiko, she nodded.

"Go ahead and tell him." She encouraged.

Alex looked back to his father and breathed out one single name.

"Tak"

* * *

Wow it's getting suspenseful. Ok working on Chapter 4, sayonara folks. 


	4. Plans of Rescue

**Author's Notes:** I do not own Invader Zim, Jhonen Vasquez does. He is a GOD! Perhaps I am just a Demi – God.

Thanks to Invader Johnny, and to others, for helping me get my fic back up. A lot of problems have risen up, so it's nice to get back to you people. Anyway I know you're not here to listen to my rants, here is chapter 4.

* * *

Ch 4 – Plans of Rescue (What's Up With Tak?)

Everyone stood in awed silence. The sound of Dib's breathing drawing out slow and sharp. It seemed he had frozen in his place, shocked of the single name emitted from Alex's mouth, he just couldn't believe.

"Ta...Taaaa..." he tried to speak but not a word came out fully.

"Yes dad." Alex raised an eyebrow thoughtfully, "Tak."

Dib tumbled backward into a conveniently place sofa, he ran his fingers through his hair and sighed deeply, seemingly in deep thought.

"When...how...why..." his words came out in a tumble. He looked up from the floor to his future offspring, How incredibly they looked like him, and yet not.

"You two are working with the enemy..."

Alex and Keiko smiled, "No we're under cover, had to have someone go in the castle to make sure the prisoners don't lose hope!"

"So you guys are helping Zim and Gaz's kids?"

The two teens nodded, and Dib smiled proudly.

"Sorry to break the moment...we have a mission here!" Zion walked between Dib and Alex.

"You guys can't possibly overthrow Blue, at least not alone." Alex crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"I didn't say we were alone, we've got our parents now." Zion motioned to Zim and Gaz.

The two lovers exchanged quick glances.

"Us?"

Kirei smiled, "Yes, you two are the only ones who can stop this mad man! His plans cannot be completed as long as-"

"...As long as YOU two follow us and do as we say then nothing can go wrong." Zion butted in, he nudged Kirei in the arm and whispered to her.

"Don't...tell them anything they aren't ready to hear..."

"Why not! If it involves Tak then-"

"WHAT ABOUT TAK?"

The two teens stopped whispering at Dib's shout. He rose from his seat, looking somewhat interested and fearful.

"I...I just wanna know if she's ok or something because...you know..." He looked down and shuffled his feet.

Zion smiled slightly, "Aunt Tak is fine Uncle Dib, just leave it to my dad."

Zim scoffed, "ME? I am not helping that Tak! She tried to kill me once, just imagine what she'll do to me the next time we meet."

Gaz eyed his body up and down, "I can think of a few things..."

He looked at her and blushed, hoping what he was thinking was not what she meant.

"Please Zim! You gotta help Tak, if your kid says you're the one I've gotta depend on then I'll do it! Only for Tak's sake though." Dib pleaded with his alien rival.

"I've never seen you act this way Dib, have you been holding affections for Tak since before you found out she would be the one to bear your children?" Zim laughed out jokingly.

"Sh...SHUT UP ZIM! I'LL THROW YOU ON AN AUTOPSY TABLE AND POKE YOUR SPLEEN TIL IT BLEEDS!"

"JUST TRY IT HUMAN! I DON'T HAVE A SPLEEN!"

"EVERYONE SHUT UP OR I'LL THROW YOU BOTH IN A WORLD OF TORTURE AND PAIN!"

The two turned their heads at Gaz, who just shrugged and pointed at Kirei.

"She said that, not me."

Kirei smiled proudly, "Now, mom and dad will come with me and Zion to Irk right now in the present. Uncle Dib has to try and get a hold of Mimi..."

Dib tilted his head slightly in confusion, "Mimi...you mean Tak's SIR unit?"

"Yes that thing."

"Why?"

Zion spoke up, "Mimi was separated from Tak shortly after the rebellion, we bet Mimi can be of some use and provide information on where Tak might be. Alex and Keiko have to go back to the future since their time fuses are about to wear off. They'll continue to keep the rebels' spirits up!"

Dib nodded, "Ok I'll try and find Mimi, it shouldn't be too hard with the technology I've created."

Keiko ran up and hugged Dib, "Bye daddy! We'll see you soon!"

Alex patted Dib's shoulder, "Do us proud pops!" He grabbed Keiko by her coat collar and dragged her back into the time in which they belonged.

Dib stood, slightly spurred on by his teenagers.

"Well we're off Dib" Zim grabbed the voot keys.

"Good luck finding Tak." Gaz gave Dib a light kiss on the cheek and followed Zim out the door as did Kirei and Zion.

Dib sighed and ran to his lab downstairs, passing the tubes and formulas on the table. He sat in his chair and looked up at the huge monitor.

"Computer, analyze this bit of metal..." Dib held up a piece of Mimi's armor that had broken off so long ago, back when Tak tried to take over Earth by filling the center with delicious snacks.

"Analyzing." The computer shot out a ray of red light and scanned the piece top to bottom.

"Find the location of the rest of the metal, where is the body?" Dib commanded.

The computer confirmed a set of coordinates. Dib wrote them down and grabbed a map of the Galaxy.

"Computer, prepare the space cruiser, I'm going up." Dib opened another set of doors to a room with a large spacecraft.

Its sleek design painted a shiny black and silver coat, almost able to blend with the night sky. He pressed his hand against the door of the ship and it flew open smoothly. Dib walked in carefully and sat in the front seat, readying himself for take off.

"Ship is set Prof. Membrane." The Computer responded

Dib grabbed the lever and smirked, "Let's do this..." he pulled the handle back and the engine roared fiercely, pushing the ship up into space.

He looked back at the fading planet known as Earth, and then turned his attention in front of him.

"I'm coming to help you...Tak."

* * *

End of this chapter, more soon I hope. If I am not busy. 


	5. Lost but Found

**Author's Notes:** I do not own Invader Zim, Jhonen Vasquez does AND HE'S A GOD!

Ok people I've got a chapter 5 up. Don't worry, all your questions will be answered throughout the story lol. This chapter is kinda dull in the beginning but deal with me people please.

* * *

Ch 5 – Lost but Found (Do I Love Thee?)

"Computer, how much farther til I've reached the coordinates?"

"Precisely 5 Earth Minutes Prof. Membrane"

Dib sighed and looked around, nothing but desolate space and some debris from old spaceships. He still wasn't very sure if he would find Tak in all of this; after all, Space isn't a walk in the backyard.

"I can't believe I'm actually doing this..." he sighed to himself.

He felt the gravity pressure change and glanced outside, he had entered an old, vacant area that held more burning wreckage. He shifted his gaze and saw a small purple and black voot floating aimlessly around the mess, looking closely he saw the Irken writing upon the ship just like the writing on Zim's voot.

His heart leapt into his throat as he steered in that direction. He put on a space suit and opened the doors, slowly floating out into Space. He flew over to the broken voot and peered inside, sadly he found no occupant.

"Great, just my luck..."

He whirled back and headed to his ship. Suddenly a shadow caught the corner of his eye; he turned to another floating ship that seemed less wrecked than the voot. His eyes grew wide as he saw what looked like a lifeless figure hanging out from the window of the vessel.

He went over and saw a tattered body, clothes slightly torn. He peered over and saw the face of a green female Irken, Tak. Gently he took her up into his arms and back to his space craft.

Slowly he laid her fragile body onto a mattress, staring down at her, worried if she would be alright. His mind then dozed off and began realizing how incredible beautiful she was, even though she wasn't human.

Her appearances were indeed a sight to behold, he admired her bodily curves, and how they arched so perfectly giving her a slender but still fierce exterior. The way her uniform, though torn and hanging loosely, still clung to body giving her that tight look. Most of all was her face, the beauty of this female Irken gave him a sense he couldn't quite figure out. Yet looking upon her he felt his heart beat excitedly, a sensation of longing held within his chest.

She stirred and he became still. Slowly her eyes opened, large violet orbs wandered aimlessly around her surroundings. She groaned as Dib took her hand into his.

"Are you feeling alright?" He asked

She shot up in a heartbeat and glared at Dib, confusion, anger and fear all mixed into her intense stare.

"Who are you, are you going to kill me?" She reached for her laser but suddenly doubled over in pain; luckily Dib caught her up in his arms and held her against him.

"No, I'm here to help you." He crooned softly as Tak tried to push herself away from him. She growled angrily.

"I don't need some stupid earth stink's help!"

"I'm here because Zim and Gaz need your help!"

She stopped resisting and looked up.

"Zim? Oh I remember you now. You're that one little earth boy that knew about Zim being an alien. You wanted to prove it to the world what he truly was."

He smiled, glad she remembered him.

She turned away and added, "You had the big head."

He sighed and muttered, "My head is NOT big, fer christ's sake!"

He stopped when he heard her slight giggle, which abruptly stopped when it was noticed. She cleared her throat.

"What does Zim want?"

"He needs you on Irk to help stop some sort of rebellion..."

She huffed at the word "Irk".

"I am not going back there! That good for nothing planet is a waste of my time! I went back there after Zim cast me off, and the Tallests just laughed and jeered at my loss. Who cares about being an Invader? I'm going to do things my way!"

"That's all fine and great Tak but if you don't help out then the universe as we know it will fall into darkness! Then our kids-"

"What kids?"

Dib covered his mouth in shame. His face began to flush a crimson.

"Our uh... kids meaning well... that ...you see uh..." He stammered

Tak grabbed Dib by the collar of his shirt and shook him.

"OUT WITH IT!"

"OUR FUTURE KIDS! WE'LL BE MARRIED AND WE'LL HAVE KIDS!"

Tak stopped shaking Dib around and stared at him in awed silence. Dib smiled shyly and looked down to the floor, reciting what had happened a while ago before he had gone to find her.

"...so you see, that's why I'm here."

Tak nodded, taking in the new info.

"So you came to rescue me..."

Dib nodded

"...and in the future we will be married and have offspring?"

He nodded again, "Crazy huh?"

"No not really...I just never thought that it would happen..."

Dib tilted his head to the side, a little surprised she didn't get ticked off by the news. She seemed rather...pleased.

"I do have a question to ask of you...human"

"Call me Dib"

"Ok Dib. You say you came out here to find me right?"

"Yes"

"I want to know..." she looked up into his eyes and asked softly, "...if you didn't know that we'd have kids, or that we would end up together, would you have gone to find me eventually?"

He didn't even have to think. He raised her chin up so she was eye level with him and whispered.

"I would have gone out and searched every galaxy just to find you Tak."

She smiled at his response, "You are a foolish earthling, to choose another species ESPECIALLY ONE THAT HATES EARTH AND ITS INHABITANTS!"

Dib winced at the harsh remark but then felt a gently hand caress the side of his face.

She spoke again, "You may be a fool, but...so am I for liking the fool that you are..."

He grinned and stood up, "We're heading to Irk to meet up with Zim and Gaz, rest easy Tak."

"I will, just let me know when we get there."

He gave her a hug and turned to leave her to sleep

"Goodnight Tak"

He watched her turn over in the mattress and heard her sigh.

"Night Dib"

* * *

End of this chapter. More soon 


	6. Return to Irk

**Author's Notes:** I do not own Invader Zim, Jhonen Vasquez does AND HE'S A GOD!

Ch 6 is now up, oh and people please understand that everything will fall into place throughout the story. Sure maybe at first it seems impossible but just please be **PATIENT** and wait, don't flame me so quickly I'm an artist at work here.

* * *

Ch 6 – Return to Irk (Tak's Decision)

"We're here!"

Zion threw his hands up into the air and walked along side his family, the Irken Empire crowded with beings near and far. Gaz wore the old disguise that Dib had lent to her, she walked beside Zim steadily, watching the other Irkens work and toil.

"Zim what are they all doing?" she asked

"I don't know...we usually don't work this hard..."

"It's Blue"

Zim and Gaz looked at their kids. Kirei put her hands on her hips and motioned around.

"He's taken over already and the whole planet is working to his every whim."

"But what is he trying to achieve?" Zim questioned

"He's going to take over Irk and with his super powerful army of doom...the whole universe will be his."

The two teens walked on. Zim stood in his place.

"Take over the universe? That can't happen...the entire place will be in shambles"

"That's why you and mom have to stop him before he goes too far."

Kirei led them to an abandon building and walked into a diminutive room where they decided to lay low. They sat around in a small circle and began discussing the plan.

"All you got to do is take down Tallest Blue" Zion said with a large grin.

"It's not that easy, his armies are continually growing stronger, and remember what happened back in our time..." Kirei pointed out, "...Blue's partner took out everyone."

Gaz raised an eyebrow in interest, "Partner? So this guy has a mate?"

Kirei nodded, "Yes, a very powerful one too, but we've never seen her face. She wears a long purple cape with a hood, and carries a large laser. She killed you, dad, Uncle Dib..."

"What about Tak? Did this mate kill her too?"

"No, actually Aunt Tak went missing shortly after Alex and Keiko were born. We still haven't found her."

As if on queue Zim's talkie chimed.

"Hello?"

"Zim? It's Dib, I've found Tak and we're here on Irk. Where can we meet?"

Zim continued talking to Dib while the rest resumed the story; Gaz was thoroughly interested in what was going on.

Shortly after, Dib and Tak arrived at their little hideout. Dib was also in an Irken disguised that he had fashioned for himself. Tak sat as far away from Zim as possible and glared at him angrily.

Zim sighed, "Tak can't we just get over what happened? I mean it was so long ago and the Tallests are dead now..."

"Shut up Zim! You're such an idiot!"

"DON'T CALL MY BOYFRIEND AN IDIOT YOU BITCH!"

"DON'T CALL ME A BITCH YOU BITCH!"

The couples began fighting; Zion took out his gun and fired some shots in the air, silencing them.

"Everybody chill, we're here to help one another not fight each other."

His sister agreed.

"Yeah so listen up, the plan is to sneak into the huge tower, and get a surprise attack on Blue! We'll have to take out the security and the SIR units too. Mom is an expert at technology and mechanics, so mom and I will take care of that. Everyone else will head on in and take out anything that gets in the way."

Everyone stared blankly.

"Ok now that that's settled lets all get some rest!" she smiled happily and pulled out some comforters.

Later on that night, everyone slumbered. Dib was still wide awake, hanging out by the window and staring into the sky.

"It's different than it is on your planet isn't it?"

He turned his head and saw Tak, she approached him slowly then took a seat beside him, staring up at the night sky.

"Yeah it's real different. At night our skies are black and dotted with stars and planets. The sky on Irk is blood red, and all I see is the Milky Way and the moon."

"I see"

Her voice trailed off slightly, Dib felt her fingers curl around his arm and take hold. He let her do so. They sat in silence, admiring the view.

"You know what Tak?"

"What?"

Dib smiled, "I feel really content with you. I always thought human and alien relationships were disturbing, just by watching Zim and Gaz. Then I heard that crack about me and you ending up together. I had a change of heart."

Tak looked at him.

"If you hadn't of heard that so called crack, would you have had a change of heart anyway?"

Dib thought for a moment, the orange moonlight shining against his jet black hair, giving him that mysterious glow that Tak seemed to find so fascinating.

"I always sort of, had a crush on you. Since the first day you showed up on Earth. The talks we had about Zim and the interests we shared. Even though they might have been fake, they seemed so real. Then when you left, I began to miss you. I always wondered if you were ok."

Tak listened; a lump got caught in her throat. She felt her body flushed over with heat and embarrassment. What were these feelings? It was all so new, so different...but so right.

"Dib, you really did worry about me didn't you?"

"I sure did, every day I asked myself 'Is Tak ok? I wonder if she's thinking of me.' And now, you're here..." he smiled brightly, "...and I'm glad"

She smiled back slightly, then turned away staring at the ground.

"Dib I don't think you should depend on what those kids said, it could be all lies."

"Why would our own children lie to us?"

"You don't know if they're our kids!"

"They are! Our son looks like me and our daughter she looks so much like her mother, like you Tak..."

She blushed and looked away again.

"You...you don't know what you're talking about! You're just living in a fantasy world!"

"Tak..."

She looked into his eyes, tears starting to appear in her own.

"You're a good person Dib, but WE CAN'T BE TOGETHER!"

She stood up quickly and ran out the door.

"TAK!"

Everyone woke up startled. Zim looked at Dib.

"What happened?"

Dib stared at the open doorway, and the fading image of Tak. He felt the pit of his stomach drop to the floor, his heart shattered. He bowed his head low as tears began to come into his eyes.

* * *

End of this chapter. More soon 


	7. Blue's Chambers

**Author's Notes:** I do not own Invader Zim, Jhonen Vasquez does AND HE'S A GOD!

I'm sorry again everyone, I've been depressed lately but heh you don't care right, all you want is the story. Which is ok by me because I want to finish it, seeing as I left you at a very bad cliffhanger. I had a hard time picking up where I left off, but I hope this chapter can satisfy you for the time being.

* * *

Ch 7 – In Blue's Chambers (Return of Gir and Mini Moose)

As soon as daybreak appeared; Zim, Gaz, Dib, Zion and Kirei began walking toward the tower where Blue resided. Each one in their disguise, ready for any attack coming their way.

Zim looked over his shoulder at Dib, who was far behind, dragging his feet and staring solemnly at the ground. Zim sighed and fell back to walk along side Dib.

"Listen earth Dib, Irkens...we aren't the type to love all of a sudden like you stink people do."

Dib mumbled, "What are you talking about, you fell in love with my sister didn't you?"

"Yes but that took many years, and you just confessed your feelings to Tak yesterday. You've only known her since the weenie attack, and you haven't seen her for so many years, you don't expect her to just fall for you too do you?"

Dib reached behind his head and rubbed his neck, he never really thought that love had to be planned and prepared. He also didn't think how Tak would take it.

"Zim..."

"What is it?"

"You think I could try again and maybe she might...I dunno...like me this time and not run away or try to kill me for confessing?"

Zim smiled that arrogant smile of his

"You'll need a lot of training to win an Irken's heart. It takes skill, cunning, talent!"

"My sister doesn't have any of those!"

"Oh, well neither do I. I guess it all worked out!"

Dib laughed slightly, he couldn't believe that a few years ago he planned to kill this green extraterrestrial being, and now this guy was walking beside him, and most likely going to end up as his brother in law.

"You guys! Hurry up!"

The two looked up at Gaz's command; they had made it to the tower without even knowing. Everyone ran inside and shut the doors behind them.

"This place is huge!"

Dib gasped out loud, the tower's walls were so far up, they wondered if there was even a ceiling. Zim stepped forward and turned to them.

"Stay close, they might have guards around, and stay quiet too!"

"That's rich, coming from someone like you Zim..."

Zim glared at Gaz, but smiled knowing she was right, he was an extremely noisy person.

They followed his lead through the winding halls. The floor was carpeted by a long maroon rug, the walls were a poignant gray, stapled with large portraits of past rulers of Irk. They saw a picture of Tallest Miyuki, and a separate one of Tallest Spork. Zim blushed to himself full of embarrassment at his memory of their demise. He felt Gaz's hand land on his shoulder.

"Gaz...I..."

"You are such an idiot"

Zim's eyes widened at the remark and he turned to give her what for, but was faced with a hand that slapped him across the face.

"GAZ! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"

"BECAUSE YOUR STUPID ...STUPIDNESS ANNOYS ME!"

"What? IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!"

"WELL YOU'RE STILL AN IDIOT!"

"WHY ARE YOU YELLING AT ME!"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

They became silent, and soon enough started laughing. Everyone else didn't find that amusing.

"Uh HELLO? Trying to sneak in and kill the bad guy, DUH!"

Kirei growled angrily and started walking, Zion and Dib close behind.

Zim took Gaz's hand and with a smile, followed their future children.

"Check this out" Zion pointed to a door, engraved on it were Irken Symbols. He placed his hand on the marble gate and smiled, "This is Blue's room"

Zim looked at his son in awe, "How do you know?"

"I can read Irken" he replied simply, and pushed the door open.

They entered the room, amazed at it's largeness. They saw nothing of importance.

"Lets go, he's not in here"

Zim turned around and suddenly got hit by something made entirely of metal, long arms wrapped around his head, blinding Zim to the world.

"AUGGGGHHH! GET IT OFF GET IT! WHAT IS IT! ARGH!"

He ran in a circle, wailing hysterically. Then he heard a familiar laughter, a high piercing laugh that could only belong to one person, or perhaps, one SIR robot.

"GIR! GET OFF MY HEAD!"

"MASTER! YOU FOUND ME!"

Zim reached up and pulled the robotic fiend off his head. He glared at Gir, remembering well his features. Gir grinned wildly at Zim, his blue optical eyes staring back at his master. He wiggled around in his grasped and laughed insanely.

"Master came to save me! I'm so happy!"

"Gir I didn't know you were here on Irk, what are you doing here? How'd you get here?"

"Gir jumped out of Zim's arms and smiled happily

"I was abducted by _aliens!" _he replied, doing his best to sound freaky and spooky.

"You mean our people?" Zim questioned

"YES SIR! I got taken away from Bloaties! I was eating pizza with mini moose! We loved the pizza! But loved piggy more...I miss piggy..."

"Mini Moose is here?"

Gir nodded and ran to a desk, opening a drawer. A small moose figure came floating out.

"MINI MOOSE!" Zim ran over and held it up.

"Squeak!"

"Why are you guys here though, why would Blue want to steal my sidekicks!"

Gir jumped on Dib's head, "I LIKE KANGAROOS!"

Dib sighed and pulled Gir off, noticing a small chip attached to his brain.

"Zim there's something weird on Gir's head"

Zim walked over and looked at it, "It seems deactivated, lets not waste time."

They all ran out of the room and looked down the halls.

Zim looked at Gir, "Do you know where the throne room is Gir?"

Gir looked around aimlessly; he spun in a circle and fell face down on the floor, laughing again.

Zim groaned angrily, "Why do I even bother!"

"Dad we go left"

Zim looked at Kirei, she was holding a small map of the tower.

"Where..."

"I told you, I'm you and Gaz's kid, I'm smart!"

Zim smiled, "Lets go then!"

SomeWhere in the Tower

_Sir, the intruders are heading this way. Should I send out the SIR army?_

Blue looked up at the monitors, he smiled.

_No let them come. It's time I took care of this..._

He held up a note that was signed by him from the future

_I got word that they would come, so I'll take care of everything. Scratch that, _**We'll** _take care of everything._

He reached out behind him as a feminine gloved hand grasped his. He pulled the woman into his arms, her hood covering over her eyes. He placed his talon-like hand on her cheek, smiling wickedly.

_You did well to lead them here my dear, now you and I will show them not to interfere with our plans._

He leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers forcefully, causing her hood to fall softly open her shoulders. He pulled away and smirked.

_It's all thanks to you ...Tak_

Her head was down, looking at the floor, slowly she lifted her gaze and stared up at Blue

_Of course ...my Tallest

* * *

_

End of this chapter. No flames...well never mind go ahead and flame me because people like doing that. And don't complain about not knowing why Tak did what she's doing, it'll fall into place, I think, maybe, I dunno shut up.


	8. Battle Tower Pt 1

**Author's Notes:** I do not own Invader Zim, Jhonen Vasquez does though

Thanks to most of you guys, my so called "fans" haha. My issues are starting to get worse though, but what doesn't kill me only makes me stronger. So here's chapter 8 for all you guys, this chapter kind of drags on, and it's pretty confusing, sorry for that and for keeping you all waiting. Oh yes, the ancient Irken that Zim speaks, it's Italian, in case you wondered, slightly altered though, enjoy.

* * *

**Ch 8 – Battle in the Tower Pt 1 (Depressing Happiness)**

"Doom Doom DOOOOMY DOOM DOOM!"

"GIR! SHUT UP!"

The little robot smiled happily at his master Zim, and continued to sing regardless of Zim's wishes.

"Do you know which way we're going Zim?" Dib asked wryly

Zim pulled out the small holographic map that Kirei had and looked closely.

"We just go straight, and then we'll end up in the main corridor where the throne of the Tallest is supposed to be in"

He put the map away and the gang continued walking, until Zion broke the silence

"Dad?"

Zim jumped slightly at being called in such a way.

"Yes?"

Zion walked along side his father; smiling broadly, the same smile Zim had when he succeeded in something. Zim looked at his 17 year old son, and admired how he carried himself. Zion walked with a confident stride to his step, his head held high. Zim was incredibly pleased.

"Dad I just wanted to say, you know um..you died before I was able to really get to know you uh ah...I'm glad I finally got a second chance to see you."

He looked down, somewhat embarassed. Zim felt a strange feeling in his heart, it stirred his emotions, and he smiled at Zion and placed his hand on the boy's shoulder. Zion lifted his gaze and stared up at his father.

Zim's grin widened, "I'm especially pleased to see you as well, my son."

Zion's mouth opened slightly, he drew in his breath and smiled even bigger.

Gaz watched them from behind, smiling as well. She would enjoy seeing her children grow up in a world that wasn't ruled by this Irken named Blue. She swore to herself, they'll change the present so the future will be saved.

Soon enough they came face to face with a marble door embroidered with ancient Irken writing, along the edges were pure gold lining, and the center of the entry was a rather large carving of the Irk symbol in onyx stone. Zim stepped forward, gripping his laser gun in his belt; he gently released it and pressed his palms firmly on the door.

Dib whispered quietly to Kirei, "What is he doing?"

"The only way into this vicinity, is to put your hands onto the door and speak in the ancient language."

"We didn't do that for the other doors..."

"Only because this room is where the leader of all of Irk resides, and as the leader, you must know the secrets of old times on this planet. Writings and history of Irk are plastered all over the door" she motioned to the small writings on it.

"I see, so how does Zim know about the history of his planet if he was never destined to be ruler?"

Kirei huffed at Dib's question, "How would you know if he was or wasn't?"

Dib looked at the girl curiously, "You don't mean to tell me that Zim might be..."

She turned her head at him and smiled, "I'll let you find out for yourself uncle Dib"

He was about to protest when Zim began to speak in the ancient words of the past. His eyes were closed, and as he spoke his vocal seemed deeper than usual.

_Sentasi che me antico irken gli antenati, Zim, dcendente di Aira e Hedeki, comandii APRIRSI!_

Zim's body began to glow a light blue, and the irken symbol appeared on his forehead. The doors began to glow in the same way, and slowly they began to part ways, allowing the group to enter the room.

They stood in the center of the huge area, looking around cautiously. Zim held his gun close.

"Stay alert everyone"

The lights grew bright and a husky laugh came from above them, they looked up and saw a tall irken, wrapped in a dark blue robe, the hood down so you could see his face. His eyes were the same color as his robe; his antennae were long and pressed flatly against his head to show his aggression. He smiled arrogantly.

'Welcome, Zim and company, to Irk."

Zim drew his gun out quickly but in a flash it was shot out of his hand.

Blue sighed disdainfully, waving a finger playfully at them.

'My oh my, Zim that's no way to greet the owner of the house. You certainly haven't changed, still a headstrong arrogant fool."

Zim glared angrily at Blue, "I've never met you in my entire life."

"Is that so, how rude to not remember." He looked down at Zim, and smiled as if he were looking at an old friend.

"I seriously don't know you." Zim huffed.

"Well it's been so long, and we're beginning to look so different, it's no wonder you can't recognize your own flesh and blood."

Zim raised his eyebrows in utter confusion, "Flesh and blood? Who are you exactly?"

Blue gave Zim a gentle smile, but Zim could see right through it, Blue held the look of calmness, but in his eyes a terribly fierce storm thrashed around madly within him.

Blue looked behind him and was soon joined by another Irken; this one wore what looked like a robe mixed with blue and purple, it was tied tightly around the waist, giving the Irken a more slender appeal. Obviously this one was a female.

Zim held his breath then exhaled; he was entranced by the female's physical features, though he could not see the woman's face for it was hidden beneath her hood. He then recollected his senses and spoke.

"Your mate? I presume.."

Blue nodded, "This is my mate, and commanding officer of my armies. Allow her to give you a taste of true Irken power."

He raised his hand and snapped his fingers, the sound echoed throughout the room and the Irken female jumped in the air, pulling out a laser gun from within her robes, she began to fire at Zim.

Zim back flipped out of the way, amazed at her firing precision. He stayed down on one knee and saw the Irken approach him, walking slowly.

"Who are you, mysterious woman?" Zim muttered softly under his breath

The female stopped and pointed her weapon at Zim between the eyes. She began to squeeze the trigger but was soon kicked in the face to the ground; she looked up and saw Gaz standing in front of Zim.

"I'll take you on!" Gaz exclaimed with an expression ready to kill.

Zim looked up at Gaz, "Gaz, she's pretty strong"

"Don't worry Zim, I can take her. Besides I saw the way you were looking at her, I don't like you looking at other girls like that, if you do I'm going to kill them and hang you by your nut sack, over a pit of snakes, got it?"

Zim smiled, "God I love you..."

Gaz returned the grin with a wink and pulled out her own gun, "Ok here I go!"

She ran directly at the Irken and fired, to which the female dodged easily and countered. The female Irken quickly disarmed Gaz of her weapon, Gaz did the same and soon they began a hand to hand combat.

Dib watched in amazement, "Gaz is just as good as the Irken!"

"Don't get too excited yet Dib..." Zim sighed, "...the fight is far from over."

Gaz grabbed the female's arm and tugged her down, but the Irken turned the tables with a quick twist and was back on her feet. Gaz grumbled angrily, seeing a smile on the hooded fighter's face.

"You're good..." Gaz replied tiredly

"I know" the hooded female quietly replied back before getting at it again.

Blue watched calmly, then yelled out, "Enough messing around my dear, you've had your fun."

The hooded female nodded and in a quick sweep, Gaz fell to the ground. She tried to rise but was forced to stay down with a spear held to her neck.

"Well Zim, your only option is to battle me right?" Blue smiled and Zim yelled angrily.

"I'll fight you, and I'll kill you!"

"Let's not get carried away now..."

Before Blue could finish his sentence a yell erupted from Dib, and he had the hooded warrior on the ground, off of Gaz, and held the spear at the female's throat.

Dib breathed quickly, the weapon held in his hands pointed directly at the woman.

"Blue! Give up now or I'll kill your commanding officer!"

Blue crossed his arms and tapped his chin with a satisfied smirk. A large gust of air blew through his robe, revealing plenty of scars on his body.

"I applaud your battling skills, using your opponent's weakness to gain the upper hand, perhaps you humans aren't so stupid after all."

Dib growled and gripped the spear tighter, "I'm not joking, give up!"

"Neither am I human..." Blue glanced down at his hooded mate, "My dear, it's time you took this seriously."

The Irken nodded slightly, and quickly knocked the spear out of Dib's hand. She thrusted her arm and seized his throat, Dib gagged and held onto her grip. He felt his mind get darker, his body going numb. Slowly he reached up and took hold of her hood.

"I've...got you...now..."

He pulled back her hood and felt his whole world shatter before his eyes.

"Ta...Tak?" he gasped

She gave him a small smile

"Hello Dib."

* * *

This story is getting long, but oh well, sorry if the writing is going this way and that way, eh what you expect, I'm not that great. R&R Everybody! 


	9. Battle Tower Pt 2

**Author's Notes:** I do not own Invader Zim, Jhonen Vasquez does

Another long wait, so sorry everyone. I guess I have a life just like a normal person, no wonder I don't update haha. Basically you'll see a lot of Irken power usage here, some words are made up, this isn't DBZ style, it's more like "inner chi"...Anyway here's CH 9.

* * *

Ch 9 – Battle in the Tower Pt 2 (Escape)

Dib's eyes grew wide, his throat completely dry.

"Tak!"

She gave him a wryly smirk and placed the palm of her hand onto his chest

"_Gi aerio ...edat posterore!"_

A large gust of wind sprung forth from her hand and knocked Dib backward, sending him into Zim, forcing them to the ground. Zim pushed Dib off grudgingly and glared at Tak.

"What are you doing? Don't you know he's the enemy..." he stopped for a moment and spoke quietly, "...how are you able to speak ancient Irken?"

Tak smiled and waved her hand over her head in a careless gesture, "I'm lucky Zim, just like you."

A gentle clapping noise erupted around the room and everyone looked up at Blue.

"I am pleased with what my dear Tak has accomplished. I suppose you thought she was on the good side eh Zim?" he gave a laugh and smiled at the rage visible on Zim's face.

"I should've known that _you _would always be by the side of a Tallest!" Zim spat angrily at Tak, she gave him no words as he continued to shoot rude remarks at her, "You're nothing but a backstabbing, double agent TAK!"

"SHUT UP ZIM!"

Zim turned to Dib, who had risen and placed his hand on Zim's shoulder.

"Tak isn't like that..." he said quietly, Zim sighed and placed his own gloved hand on Dib's shoulder. He looked at Dib with a piteous glare.

"Oh you poor stupid...STUPID...human... do not let your emotions and human feelings blind you..."

Dib gave him a sour look, " EMOTIONS? I'm serious!"

Tak gave a slight cough, "Excuse me, but you're all going down to the prison cell now. You'll be made into slaves for Irk"

Blue interrupted, "No Tak, they will not."

She looked up at him with a surprised expression on her face, "No?"

He shook his head blithely, "Kill them"

Her surprised look quickly turned into panic, "Kill them?" She turned around to face him and gestured wildly with her arms, "You said that they would just be captured and forced to work under us, NOT KILLED!"

He gave small grin but his eyes squinted in a dangerous manner, "Are you questioning my command..."

She stepped back and shook her head quickly, "No...not at all"

"Good, now..." he waved his hand and bellowed, "DESTROY THEM ALL!"

Tak looked at Zim and Dib, then to Gaz and the teenagers with her. They looked at her, hoping she wouldn't do it.

Dib stepped toward her and whispered, "Please Tak, you don't want to kill us."

She watched him step closer to her, making now movement to stop him; he continued to speak softly to her.

"Come on, I know you wouldn't stoop that low. You're better than that. Sure you probably want to kill Zim but...you wouldn't really kill me..."

She gasped slightly as his hand took hold of hers and held it; she looked into his eyes and saw him smile, to her surprise, she smiled back.

Blue couldn't see what they were doing, but was growing impatient and annoyed at the scene of a human moving closer to his mate.

"TAK!"

She flinched at the sound of his voice, "Sir?"

"I said...KILL THEM...NOW!"

She looked at Dib in panic then at Zim.

"Zim..." she whispered quietly, leaving Dib's hand and grabbing his, "I need you!"

Dib and Gaz got the wrong idea of the words and glared angrily at the two Irkens.

Zim's face became twisted in confusion, "Wha...well...this is so...sudden..." his cheeks became a dark crimson.

Tak pulled him by one of his antennae and whispered to him, 'NO not like that! I need you to help me get everyone out of here by using Ancient Irken powers!"

"OOOOH..." Zim nodded and took her hand; he motioned for everyone else to gather close to them. As soon as everyone had physical contact to Zim and Tak, the two aliens spoke in unison.

"_Aliment Irken, rimuoval veua edat una posizione sicur, TELEPORT!"_

Blue called forth a few soldiers, "GET THEM!" but it had become too late. A large circle surrounded the group and in a flash of light they were gone. Blue growled deep and low, his blood boiled with hate to the betrayal of his mate. His eyes that held the rage of the storm now roared fiercely.

"Find the one called Tak and bring her to me, I shall deal with her myself."

He clenched his fist and watched as his men took off to find her.

**----Meanwhile**

The group ended up in an abandoned part of the city of Irk. They all took a sigh of relief and began to make a small fire to huddle around.

Zim took Tak by the hand and rubbed the back of his neck, "I owe you an apology, and I guess you truly are a good person."

She gave a smile, and then quickly socked him in the stomach, he whimpered and fell over.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

She put her hands on her hips, "I may be good, but I still hate you." She turned and walked away leaving him rolling on the ground.

Dib pointed and laughed, "You had it coming Zim!"

"Shut up!"

Dib gave one last heartfelt laugh and followed Tak. He saw her sitting on the ledge of a broken building, the blood red sunset gave her the appearance of a female warrior looking upon a death ridden battlefield.

He sighed and took a seat beside her, to his astonishment, she leaned against him.

"I'm sorry Dib" she said softly, in a voice that Dib never heard.

"For what?"

"For betraying you guys, and lying, and making you think I didn't love you..."

Dib looked at her, "you love me?"

She quickly sat up and shook her head, "Uh no I meant that I loved ALL you guys, like a family!" she gave a small laugh and tried to hide her embarrassment.

"Oh..." Dib looked up at the sky; a trace of disappointment crossed his face. Tak felt a sense of guilt and held his hand. He looked at her, "Why'd you do that?" he asked in puzzlement.

"Do what?"

He motioned to her hand that was now holding his, with their fingers intertwined.

"Oh, well, because you did it to me and you seemed to like it. I also saw Zim do it with his human girlfriend and they seemed to like it. So I assumed this is a way of showing affection, or am I wrong?"

He smiled and held her hand firmly in his, "No, you're right"

They stayed like that for a few moments; soon they noticed it was quiet. They turned around and saw Zion and Kirei fast asleep, Zim and Gaz were nowhere in sight.

"Where could they have gone?" Tak looked around but felt Dib grab hold of her hand.

"Don't worry about them Tak, I have a pretty good idea on what they're doing."

She notice he was smiling in a devilish manner, "If you say so Dib"

Her waist was soon wrapped up in his arms and she felt her body press against Dib. At first she was about to speak in protest, but all too soon her lips were taken by Dib's. She stood there for a moment, not sure whether to pull away or not, soon her body took over her better judgment and she returned his kiss.

They suddenly broke away and she stared at the ground, her face incredibly hot. She took in several breaths and placed her head against Dib's chest, listening to his heartbeat that quickened from the kiss. She shut her eyes.

"Dib..."

He looked down at her, "Yeah?"

"What does it mean when I feel happy to be with you, and when I look at you I feel safe and at home? When I cry and think of you, my tears stop...when nothing else seems to matter...only you?"

He blushed, "You're in love then"

She sighed and nuzzled her face into his chest, "I think I'm in love with you then Dib"

He blushed even more, and hugged her against him, "Are Irkens allowed to love?"

She grinned, "Zim did it didn't he?"

"Yeah but, isn't he defective?"

She laughed and gave Dib a slight push. He smiled and took her hands in his.

"I love you Tak"

Tak felt her heart skip a few beats; she liked hearing him say those words.

"Then you'll mate with me"

"HUH?" Dib was taken aback by her casual way of suggesting they mate, "WHAT? HERE? NOW?"

"Whats wrong?" She smiled at him

"Nothing but...couldn't we wait until we have a more romantic scenario, or a honeymoon!"

"Dib it's just sex"

He thought his eyes popped out, "THE FORBBIDEN ACT!" he made an 'X' with his fingers and held it out towards her, she took his wrists and put her face very close to his.

"If you're really that afraid to do it then we can wait"

He blinked, thinking it over, "Well, not like we'll have any other time to do this. Since we're fighting and all, and Zim and Gaz are probably...well...you know..they might come back when we're done...but.."

"So...?"

Dib looked at Tak and smiled, 'I..uh...guess it's ok?"

"You 'guess'?" she frowned

"I mean ok!"

She smiled and took him by the hand, leading them away from the sleeping teens.

"Wait um Tak?"

"Yes?"

"Irken females, um...their bodies...are they just like human girls?" He stammered, unsure of how to word himself.

"If you mean the body parts are in the same place then you'll have to find out for yourself Dib"

She gave him a seductive grin and tugged him away.

* * *

Ok first off, NO, Irkens cannot reproduce in "JHONEN VASQUEZ's" Invader Zim, but they do here so there! Secondly, I'm sorry this one was rushed a bit, it's late and I did all I could to fit everything in right. LASTLY! Yes they all go get jiggy with it, for they must have those kids. Go on and flame me, FLAME AWAY! I know you want to.

**Translations for A.I.P (ancient irk power):**

"_Gi aerio ...edat posterore!" – _Air power...blow my enemy away!

"_Aliment Irken, rimuoval veua edat una posizione sicur, TELEPORT!"- _Ancient Irkens, remove us from enemy view, to a hidden location, TELEPORT!


	10. Legend of the Armada

**Author's Notes:** I do not own Invader Zim, Jhonen Vasquez does

Looks like I've managed to get two chapters up in the same week! ALL HAIL! Anyway this chapter could get a bit messy, a little confusing but deal with it, I have a whole different concept on how Tak's children's childbirth takes place. So enjoy CH 10 you stupid humanoids.

* * *

Ch 10 – Legend of the Armada (Gir and Mini Moose ATTACK!)

The night was all too fast to remember, like a blur, or a memory that never existed. The sky was pitch black now, and Dib rose from under the covers, naked from the waist up. He yawned and rubbed his eyes while reaching for his glasses. He felt someone stir beside him; he looked and felt warm hands gently push his glasses on for him, now he could see.

"Tak..." His mouth moved slowly, saying her name with devotion.

She placed her hands on his chest while he wrapped the covers around her, hiding her bare skin. She gave him a warm kiss and huddle closer to him seeking the warmth of his human body.

"Dib?"

"Yeah?"

"Last night was great."

He felt himself flush with red in his cheeks, he simply nodded.

"Yeah I agree."

They heard a small giggle come from behind a rock, Tak reached over and grabbed a small pebble then threw it over the boulder, the pebble hit something and what ever it was, yelped in pain.

"OUCH!"

Tak yelled, "Show yourself!"

There were more rustled movements and soon Zim and Gaz fell over the rock and in plain view of Tak and Dib. They smiled and waved.

"Good morning!"

Dib and Tak blushed and covered themselves with the blanket.

"What are you two doing, watching us...perverts!" Dib reached for his boxers ad slipped them on underneath the covers while Tak made haste to put on her under garments and robe.

"We were coming back here when we heard snoring, and then we saw you guys all cuddled up together." Gaz gave Dib a devilish grin, "I guess you guys had a night?"

Dib couldn't tell how scarlet his face was, "Lay off Gaz!"

As soon as Dib and Tak were dressed they looked over at the other pair and decided to poke fun at them.

Dib put his hand to his chin and smiled, "And where were you two all night? Not near the camp that's for sure!"

Zim looked away whistling while Gaz got into a defensive stance.

"That's none of your business Dib! Zim and I were just walking around and talking!"

"I'd imagine that's half of a true story" Tak winked at Zim and he quickly turned away in embarrassment.

"I don't know what you're talking about Tak. Gaz and I were just spending some quality time together..."

"Without pants?" Dib pointed

Zim looked down and noticed his was only in his boxers, with no pants to conceal his polka dot trousers.

"DAMN I KNEW I WAS FORGETTING SOMETHING!"

The rest of the group laughed at him, even Gaz. They watched him leave to go search for his missing jeans.

Dib straightened himself up and took a satisfying deep breath, 'So what do we do now?"

Tak stood next to him, "We have to do something about Blue. He doesn't know how to command the army without me, but he'll still find a way."

Dib and Gaz looked at her in confusion.

She sighed, "The Ancient Undying Irken Armada..."

"That armada was over thousands of years ago Tak!" Zim huffed, returned and fully pantsed.

"I know but he resurrected it, using my help of course"

"You can't resurrect that old army unless you-"

"Speak Ancient Irken Zim...duh"

Zim blinked, "I thought I was the only one able to do that"

"I'm full of surprises Zim, now back on topic. The Ancient Irken Armada was said to be the undefeated army of all the Galaxies. A thousand years ago, the very first Tallest of Irk created this army by training Irkens in skills of many combat styles and by teaching them battlefield tactics. Also by giving them the most durable of armor and weaponry, they were an unstoppable force."

Dib mumbled, "So in other words, this army had brute strength and amazing intelligence."

Tak nodded, "That's right, but the army could only be controlled by ancient irken speech. When most of our ancestors passed away, not many knew how to speak it, thus the army became untamed and wild, destroying everyone and everything."

"That's when my parents came around" Zim spoke with pride. Tak nudged him in the arm.

"You mean OUR parents, I can speak it too!"

"Right. For some reason my parents and Tak's parents had studied the old text, they managed to contain the army and, using the ancient irk powers, were able to throw them into a deep slumber."

Zion and Kirei took a seat next to Gaz; apparently they've been listening in on the story. They let out a yawn and smiled at everyone.

Zion rubbed his head, "After Purple and Red were taken care of by mom and dad, Blue rose up and had the big idea of reviving the A.I.A and taking over the entire universe, including different time strings."

"He couldn't speak Ancient Irken though, so that's where I come in..." Tak sighed with regret, "I wish I never did but all my life I've served Tallests."

"Nothing we can do now, except stop Blue from unleashing doom upon every planet!" Zim spoke fiercely.

Dib smiled, "I thought you wanted everything to be destroyed, saving the universe won't benefit you Zim."

"Of course it'll benefit me! I don't want to live in a world ruled by Blue! NOBODY RULES ZIM! NOBODY!", He screeched loudly, Gaz pushed him down to shut him up.

Gaz held Zim's face in the dirt while she asked, "So what do we have to do?"

Tak said, "We have to take out Blue, and steal that time fuse he has."

Gaz stared at Tak in confused astonishment, "I thought I invented it and he took my idea?" She looked at her future kids and Zion spoke out.

"You did invent one, one that was better than his."

"I see, at least mine was better."

Zim took his face out of the dirt, "Then lets get moving! We'll take the fuse, stop Blue, and save the damn Universe."

They all stood up and began making their way to the castle, but suddenly Zim stopped. Gaz turned around and looked at him.

"What's the matter Zim?"

He looked at her, "Where's Gir and Mini Moose?"

The rest of them stopped and began looking around, wondering as well.

"I'm right here Master!"

Zim looked up on a broken boulder and saw Gir standing with Mini Moose by his side. Mini Moose seemed to float in silence, while Gir stood with a strange expression on his face.

"Gir, how'd you find us? I know you didn't come with us when we teleported!" Zim glared at his robotic sidekick, a feeling of uneasiness rushing through him.

"I used my tracking signal to find you Master..."Gir replied, speaking softly as if he were speaking to a child who knew nothing of what stood before it.

"I see..." Zim's antennae drew flat against his head like a wolf would draw its ears back in suspicion. He held his left hand out at Gir and spoke loudly.

"_Aerials e lucio copo inimicum edat giù!"_

Zim hand began to glow; electricity surged through his arm to his fingertips. A blast of light shot through the air directly at Gir.

Dib grabbed Zim and shook him, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING! YOU'RE GONNA HIT YOUR OWN ROBOT?"

Much to their surprise, Gir took Mini Moose and dodged the blast easily, landing in front of Zim.

"Hmph..." Zim grunted and smirked at his little SIR, "That chip on your head..."

Dib's eyes averted from Zim to Gir, and he saw that small chip on his head blinking actively.

"I see now..." Dib said, "...You knew Gir was being controlled so you tested him!"

"Yes, but also because..." Zim charged at Gir and pulled out his gun, "...I NEVER INSTALLED A TRACKING DEVICE IN YOUR HEAD GIR!"

He fired at Gir, but the small robot bounded away. He stood and his arm quickly transformed into a large plasma gun.

Zim's eyes went wide, "I see Blue has given you an upgrade."

Gir aimed his weapon at Zim and with a loud screech, fired a large plasma ray directly at Zim.

It was coming much to quick to avoid, Zim put his arms in front of him in an X form and spoke quietly to himself.

"_Aliment Irken, scherdmo di lumos..."_

A large invisible shield blocked off the ray, bouncing it back toward Gir.

"AIIIIIIEEEEE!" Gir turned but was too late to avoid the blast as it struck him from behind, knocking the little guy down.

Zim quickly dropped his shield and ran over to Gir. He watched as his little friend twitched, smoking and burnt from the blast.

"Gir, are you alive?"

"..."

"Gir...I have..tacos..."

The robot twitched again, its antenna moved, "Ta...Tacos...yum..."

"Yes Gir, if you stay still, I will give you your tacos when we get home."

He coaxed Gir into staying motionless as he removed the chip from his head.

"Ok Gir you can move now"

Gir's eyes became its usual light blue and the same doofy smile appeared on Gir's face.

"Thank you Master!"

Zim smiled and watched Gir climb on Dib's head, he looked over at Mini Moose, who floated close to Zim.

"Mini Moose...?"

Zim stared at the little floating moose, it began to glow and Zim quickly turned to get away, but Mini Moose's numbs quickly became claws, and held Zim in his place. Zim panicked and looked at the others.

"TAK! GET EVERYONE OUT OF HERE NOW!"

"WHAT? WHY?"

"MINI MOOSE IS GONNA EXPLODE! HE'S STILL BEING CONTROLLED!"

Mini Moose began to glow brighter; Zim grabbed him and held it against his chest to hopefully cover the blast.

"GO NOW!"

Tak turned to everyone. Gaz tried to resist and demanded to stay with Zim.

"NO!" Zim yelled, "GAZ JUST GO WITH THEM!"

She shook her head and reached out to him, but Tak took hold of Gaz's arm and spoke quickly, teleporting them and the rest of the group far away from the area.

"NO! ZIM!" Gaz struggled to get out of Dib's hold, to get back to Zim.

Zim watched as the moose in his arms began to erupt, and soon enough he was enveloped in a bright light.

From the distance the whole area around Zim seemed to have disappeared, including him. All that was left was a huge crater.

Gaz stared in disbelief. She couldn't believe it. Tak held onto Dib's arm, Zion stood strong trying to hold back tears while Kirei let it go.

Dib took Gaz's hand and held it firmly, "Gaz I'm sorry..."

"No..."

"Zim is..."

"NO!"

"He's gone Gaz..."

She screamed at him and pounded his chest, she yelled and cursed and threatened him. Dib held her and let her do so; he knew that instead of crying, this was her way of showing how much in pain she was.

"Gaz..." He let her rest her head against him, and felt his shirt begin to feel moist.

She choked and swallowed, then began to sob quietly. Dib was stunned, all his life; he had never seen his sister shed a tear. Not since their mother had gone, she never cried for anything or anyone.

"He's not gone...he can't be..." She whispered between sobs.

Dib shook his head and looked out at the crater; he guessed it was large enough to fit 7 houses inside it.

"He's really gone Gaz, I'm sorry"

* * *

Is Zim gone? Yes. Is he dead? I dunno...You'll have to read the next installment. FLAME ME! Or you know, just be nice and leave wonderful comments for me. Kudos.

**Translations for A.I.P (ancient irk power):**

"_Aerials e lucio copo inimicum edat giù!" – _Air Spirits and Light, blast my enemy down!

"_Aliment Irken, scherdmo di lumos..."- _Ancient Irken light shield...


	11. Memories of Before

**Author's Notes:** I do not own Invader Zim, Jhonen Vasquez yadda yadda MOO!

I bet you're all happy that I'm getting these chapters up. I've had free time since my mother left me and I'm stuck in this stupid little house with my insane stepfather! Anyway here are a couple notes to my fans lol.

**Invader Johnny: **You've been reading this fic (and the FIRST Human to Irken) since day one, thanks man. I give you kudos!

**GipsyChan:** Thank you for support, I love the support.

**MistressMoonDemon:** I know I'm evil...whatcha gonna do about it huh HUH HUH? lol just kidding I have love for you too haha.

* * *

Ch 11 – Memories of Before (Reaching the Tower)

Silently they walked toward the castle to face Blue. Yet their morale was rattled and beaten. The loss of Zim affected the entire group, but not as much as it did to Gaz.

Dib glanced behind him and noticed his sister walking slowly behind everyone, her arms crossed and her head slightly hung down in depression. She stomped the ground with every step she took. He turned his head to Tak and sighed.

"I'm going to talk to her." He muttered weakly

She gave him a nod and watched him go and walk beside Gaz.

He walked alongside her, searching for the right words to say. He reached out with his hand and tried to put it on her shoulder; she quickly knocked it away and glared at him with fierce eyes.

"Don't touch me." She growled, her voice sent chills up his spine like when they were younger.

"Gaz I know you're upset but you need to get a hold of yourself. Taking your anger out on me won't make Zim come back."

She brought her hand up ready to smack him, Dib threw his arms over his head to deflect the blow, but when none came he lowered them and realized she was looking at him with a defiant stare, her eyes brimmed with tears.

"Your voice is stupid Dib..." She sniffed and wiped her eyes with her sleeve, "...why do you have to have such a big head."

Dib smiled, he took her hand and pulled her into a hug, she didn't pull away.

"I promise we'll avenge Zim, but you have to stop being upset and focus. Zim wouldn't like seeing you this way."

She nodded, "I'll kill Blue."

Dib let go of her, "You have to be careful Gaz, don't rush into things."

She gave him a small grunt and pushed him, "You worry too much, I can handle it."

She walked with Kirei and Zion. Dib sighed and looked one last time at the area where Zim was. The crater seemed smaller now that they were at a distance. Memories returned to his mind, times when he had tried to stop Zim from destroying the World.

He chuckled at the memories, but his favorite one would have to be when they were 15, when they sat on a large hill, towering over the city. He remembered sitting on the edge of the cliff, and Zim on the branch of a tree, laid back and staring off into the city lights.

"_So you're not gonna take over Earth huh...?" Dib looked above him at the green teenager, his disguise was off, and Dib watched as Zim's antennae bounced in the gentle wind._

_Zim didn't respond, he pulled a lighter from his pocket and stared at it. Its black metallic shine was beautiful, with a red Irken Symbol smack in the center. He flicked it open and ignited it. They both watched the flame flicker from the breeze._

"_A flame only has so much time...before it burns out." Zim muttered under his breath._

_Dib stared at him, wondering what he meant._

_Zim continued to watch the flame with his red eyes, speaking gently as if in a trance._

"_It burns for a long time, feeding on fuel, taking in all of the natural resources of its home, until there is nothing left, then it burns out. Fire does this because that is its destiny, to consume its need until full. Considering myself as a flame, I have burned with the desire of destroying Earth as my fuel, only burning because I thought it was my destiny. But when I was told I was banished, my destiny was no longer **my **destiny. The desire, the fuel, to take over the Earth was no longer my goal. Therefore..." He shut the lighter and the flame disappeared, "...I burned out."_

_Dib nodded, still unsure of where Zim was going with this. He watched him stand on the branch and throw the lighter at him. He grabbed it and looked at it, then stared back at Zim._

_Zim looked at him and smiled, "The flame no longer has a purpose to burn, just like a flame, I have no purpose to take over Earth, and you need not worry anymore Dib."_

Dib opened his eyes and sniffed the air, the scent of ashes filling his nostrils. He turned and followed the group, catching up to Gaz.

She looked at him, "Were you having another one of your moments or something?"

He reached in his coat pocket and pulled out a small rectangular lighter, its sleek black feel still there. He turned it over and looked at the blood red Irken symbol.

"I was just remembering."

"Remembering? Remembering what?"

"Remembering..." He mumbled, taking the lighter and lighting it, he watched the flame dance in his hand, "...that as long as we have a destiny to take care of, we won't burn out."

Gaz raised an eyebrow at her brother, "You feeling alright?"

Dib nodded and closed the lighter, putting it away in his pocket.

A loud crack of thunder emitted from the skies. But there wasn't a cloud in sight. They looked around wildly for the source of the noise.

"_VALCYRARIUM CONTUBERNALIA GLADIARA!"_

They looked up at the voice and saw Blue standing above them at the very top of the tower. He grinned at them as his robe blew in the wind,

"How can he speak A.I?" Tak yelled angrily, she then noticed he was holding a black leather-bound book in his hand, it was glowing brightly.

"That book, he's reading from that book!"

Blue smirked and raised his hand into the sky, bellowing loudly.

"_VENUTO! MILLE ARMADA, ESERCITO DI SAGITA!"_

A loud rumble began to stir beneath the group. Suddenly Blue was joined by hundreds, thousands of Irken warriors. Each one holding a weapon that they were masters of.

Tak looked at the others, "It's nearly impossible to stop them; we'll have to send them back with our powers!"

Gaz yelled, "FINE BUT WE DON'T HAVE POWERS!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot..." Tak mumbled.

Dib ran in front of them and watched the Armada rise. He turned to them with a fierce stare.

"We'll just have to hold them off until Zim gets here!"

The four others looked at him in surprise. Zion looked at Dib like he was nuts.

"Even if we can hold them off, you saw what happened to my dad! He was blown into a zillion pieces!"

"You can't prove that! We didn't find any part of his body, and if he was destroyed then you and your sister would have vanished from history!"

Zion thought for a moment, "That is true; Kirei and I are still here."

"So he's still alive?" Gaz screamed, hoping the answer was yes.

"I'm pretty sure..." Dib uttered, he then felt the lighter in his pocket and cleared his throat, "...no...I'm confident Zim is alive!"

Tak smiled, "Okay as soon as he gets here, the two of us will send this army back to sleep!"

They all agreed and stood before Blue and his oncoming battalion. Tak pulled out her guns, Zion and Kirei did the same.

"What about us?"

Zion looked at Dib and Gaz, they were weaponless. He then got out 2 pairs of gloves from his bag.

"Mom made these, the future mom I mean! These are still prototypes but they should be effective!"

Dib pulled the white gloves on, they began to send off an electric spark, the gloves expanded and created armor around his body, covering him from head to toe. He held out his right hand and made a fist, sending off powerful waves of 10,000 volts to form in his grasped.

"HAHA THIS IS AWESOME!" He grinned at his power

"You're telling me!"

Dib looked at his sister. Gaz's armor was pure black and much more appealing on her body. She pounded her fists together, making the ground around her shake and rattle from the power.

"Time to kick some ass!"

Blue glared at them, "Do all you can to protect yourselves! You're only preventing your demise for the time being." He raised his hand out toward them, _"VERTENTIS IONEM!"_

The armada rumbled and jumped into the air, straight for the group.

* * *

I'm working on CH 12 after I take a quick nap; I hope you enjoyed this fic. Sorry that it had no real action. Oh and the part about the flames and whatever in Dib's memories, I made that, haha. Review if you can, kudos.

**Translations for A.I.P (ancient irk power):**

"_VALCYRARIUM CONTUBERNALIA GLADIARA!" – _I CONTROL THIS ARMY!

"_VENUTO! MILLE ARMADA, ESERCITO DI SAGITA!"- _COME! THOUSAND ARMADA, TO MY SIDE!

"_VERTENTIS IONEM!"- _ATTACK THEM!


	12. Elements as One

**Author's Notes:** I do not own Invader Zim, Jhonen Vasquez yadda yadda MOO!

Once again I have managed to please you all with CH 12. This one will make you all sad, well maybe not, just curious and stuff. This fic is beginning to dwindle down, CH13 is the last chapter of this story, and after this fic I will do From Human to Irken 3. But before I do that, I'm doing a small fic on Zim's parents and Tak's parents. You can read all about it in my profile.

**Invader Johnny: **I know I use your stuff, it's helpful. I always like a bit of help, so thank you for everything. I hope I see you reading my next two fics coming soon.

* * *

**Ch 12 –Elements as One (Seal the Armada)**

The battle raged on, each of our heroes (and heroines) fighting for their life.

Zion was the first to see, visible from the dusty field. He knocked down a warrior and tried to shoot but the Irken was far too skilled and managed to doge his bullets at close range.

"How can we beat them? They've mastered every fighting technique and skill known in the Universe!" Zion ran over to Tak, who quickly blew the Irken away with her 'Aerios'.

"We're just stalling so Zim can show up!" She continued to push back the Armada.

Dib and Gaz were trying their best to keep the Irkens at bay. Gaz pounded the ground with her fist and sent them flying into the air.

"THAT SHOULD TAKE CARE OF THEM!" She smiled to herself but was awed when she saw the Irkens twist in the sky and land back on their feet, running at her for more.

"They just won't stop!" She screamed in annoyance and charged at them.

Dib came to Gaz's side, "I know, I keep trying to blast them with the electric cannon but it has no effect!"

He raised his hand and a stream of electric current came forth and straight for one of the warriors. The warrior stood its ground and the current was easily pushed off by the Irken armor.

"SEE WHAT I MEAN?"

Blue smiled from the top of his tower, holding the glowing book in his left hand. He watched as his army became too much for the five protagonists.

"I told you! Death was inevitable, you cannot defeat me. I rule this armada, and soon the Universe will be mine, even the different strings of time will bow before my power!" He laughed and held out his time fuse.

Tak took the opportune moment to knock that fuse out of his hand, she whispered under hushed breath.

" _Veniant di aerios, nella mano, MEA VIRGA!"_

A gust of wind blew violently past Blue and his footing became unstable. He fell from the tower and the fuse was released from his hand.

"NO!" He grumbled

"_MEA VIRGA!" _Tak screamed again and the fuse floated gently in the breeze, landing in her hand, "I got it!"

Blue turned over in his fall and quickly read from the book, _"PRACTE NAR!" _his fall was stilled by the winds and he landed safely on the ground, glaring at Tak.

"Traitor..." He hissed

She held the fuse in her hand, and glared right back at him unafraid.

"Give me that fuse Tak, and maybe I'll accept your apology for disobeying my orders."

He reached out to grab it but she pulled away.

"I SAID GIVE IT ME!"

"GO TO HELL!"

She threw it on the ground and stomped on it, shattering the fuse into bits and parts.

"YOU BITCH!" Blue raised his fist, bringing it down on her.

"NO YOU DON'T!"

Blue's arm was grasped, he looked up to see a human standing in his way, gripping his arm and staring at him with a look that meant he would kill.

"Dib!" Tak smiled, he was protecting her.

Dib twisted Blue's arm in a way it shouldn't be bent, and the bones began to crack. He watched as Blue fell to one knee and scream in pain.

Blue growled in hatred and looked at Dib, "You...filthy human!"

"Call me whatever you want, you're at my mercy Blue." Dib smiled in triumph

"At your mercy am I?" Blue grinned, "You're forgetting about the Thousand Armada"

Dib turned his attention to the armada, who seemed to have the group completely surrounded.

"They'll kill you all..." Blue laughed and used his other hand to hold up the book, he began to read.

Dib knew what he had to do; he grabbed the book from Blue's hand and used his electric current to set it aflame.

"YOU FOOL! NOW THEY CAN'T BE CONTROLLED, THEY'LL KILL ALL OF US!" Blue watched as the armada began to close in on them.

Dib threw Blue to the ground and looked at him as if he were dirt, "If we're going down, you're going down with us"

The armada closed in on them, ready to strike. They positioned their weapons at the small group and charged.

"_REOFRECTIO!"_

A dome shaped shield made of pure dark energy shrouded the group, protecting them from the armada; they watched as several irkens bounced back trying to get through the shield.

"Who...?" Tak looked at Zion and Kirei, they shook their heads.

"We didn't do it."

They looked up and saw someone enter the shield from the top. He landed right in the middle of them all, wearing a maroon colored robe. He looked down at Blue, and grabbed him by his cape, dragging him toward the armada.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? LET ME GO!" Blue struggled against his grip, but it was no use.

"_Desempre..."_ The hooded man whispered, and the shield opened a bit, he threw Blue on the outside of the shield, _"Reofrectio..."_ the shield returned.

He watched as Blue was torn limb from limb by the armada, then he went back to the other five. He pulled back his hood, revealing his long antennae.

"Hi guys." He smirked

"ZIM!" They yelled happily

Gaz threw her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek, "YOU'RE ALIVE! But what about the blast? I thought you were gone..."

He smiled, "I teleported right before the blast happened, but for some reason when I teleported to another area I was dressed in this robe thing"

He motioned at himself; his coat similar to Tak's yet a different color. Gaz gave him another kiss.

"I think you look good." She smirked

Zim blushed, "Thanks"

"Ok ...quit that" Dib pulled Zim away, "You've got something to do remember?"

"I didn't forget!" Zim sighed and looked at Tak; she gave him the same sigh.

"What's wrong?" Gaz asked

"If we use our powers, we'll disappear." Tak said with sorrow.

"WHAT?" Dib and Gaz looked at each other then at them

Zim looked at the armada as they continued to try and break into the shield, "That's how our parents went. They gave their lives to save the universe. After they used their Ancient Irken powers, they just vanished."

"We don't want to vanish but it's the only way to stop them." Tak looked at Zim and he nodded in agreement.

"But I don't want you to go." Gaz took Zim's hand and looked at him sadly, "You need to be here for me and for the kids"

Zim looked at Zion and Kirei, "They'll be fine"

She shook her head, "No not those ones..." She took his hand and placed it on her stomach, "...the ones that are going to be born"

He stood there, speechless. "You mean...?"

She nodded, "I've been feeling a little strange, I know that I'll have to check when I get home but...I'm certain"

"How do you know?"

"I feel it in my heart" she hugged him, "I'm pregnant"

Zim's eyes grew wide, his heart raced and his mind filled with a zillion thoughts. He couldn't leave Gaz alone to take care of his children, all by herself.

"What a small world..." Tak whispered

"Oh?" Dib looked at her and she smiled

"Nothing..." she placed her hand on her own stomach and spoke quietly to herself, "...I have to give up my life, and my babies."

Gaz looked at Zim; she stroked the side of his face.

He sighed, "I have to do this, if we stop them now, then Zion and Kirei will live in a world without destruction. I'll gladly give up my life for them." He gave her a small smile, "Take good care of our children..."

She opened her mouth to speak but he quickly seized her mouth in a finally kiss. She shut her eyes and drowned in it, for the time being, they felt as if they were the only ones in the Universe.

Tak took Dib by the hand, "You know this means I'll have to go too."

He sighed, "I was looking forward to spending the rest of my life with you, and raising our kids." He looked away, wiping a few tears from his eyes.

She smiled, "You would have been a great father Dib, and a great husband."

She gave him a last kiss, and whispered against his mouth, "I love you"

She pulled away from Dib and stepped back.

Zim did the same, hugging Gaz one last time and stood beside Tak.

"_DESEMPRE!"_

The top of the dome shield opened and they smiled one last time.

"_Arieals austrina!"_

The wind picked them up and out of the dome; they landed outside of the shield facing the armada.

"You ready Zim?" Tak looked at him

"I'm always ready"

"You know how this works then, don't you?" She replied with a sort of half smile on her face.

Zim nodded, blushing slightly.

They faced each other and pressed their palms together. Silently they spoke the ancient words to seal away the Thousand Armada.

"_Veniant e luce tuono e legatur scura insieme come un era un volta ne sonno eterno, quanto pira. Dispona mille Armada eterno, maino svegliandosi ancora."_

Zim began to glow white, with a hint of dark glow within, Tak was emitting a strong current of wind from her body.

"_Lac la lucio scuro, i veniat dil tuono si wries garadum"_

Their bodies became brighter, and Zim opened his eyes to look into Tak's. They knew what they had to do, but were reluctant.

Tak did not want to waste time, she leaned up and kissed him on the lips, letting their powers join together as one.

Zim allowed her to fill him inside; he felt a gentle caress of the wind within himself, and the intensity of her lightning. In turn, Tak felt the warmth of his light, and the power of his darkness.

They broke the kiss and faced the armada; a bright light surrounded them, trapping them from escape. The winds whipped at their armor, tearing them in pieces easily. Suddenly the Irkens began to turn into solid stone.

Zim held his hands out toward them, making sure they were all falling into the curse, he soon felt his legs grow stiff, looking down he saw that he too, was turning into stone. Looking over at Tak, she was halfway through her own rocky form.

She looked at him, smiling, "It was fun while it lasted huh Zim?"

He nodded as the last few irkens were turned into statues. He felt his chest tighten, his arms couldn't move, he looked over at Tak once more and saw that she was fully petrified. He gave one last glace over at the dome where Gaz and the other were safely hidden, and his mind went blank with darkness.

* * *

Well this leaves us with one more chapter doesn't it? Oh yes I've finished the drawing of Zim, Gaz, Dib, and Tak. It's not very good. I still need to do one of Zion and Kirei, Alex and Keiko. Everyone stay out of trouble!

**Translations for A.I.P (ancient irk power):**

" _Veniant di aerios, nella mano, MEA VIRGA!"– _Come winds and lightning, return the fuse, OBJECT TO ME!

"_MEA VIRGA!" – _COME TO ME!

"_PRACTE NAR!"- _GENTLE WINDS!

"_REOFRECTIO!"- _REFLECT (Shield)

"_Desempre..."- _Disperse...

"_Arieals austrina!"- _Air flight!

"_Veniant e luce tuono e legatur scura insieme come un era un volta ne sonno eterno, quanto pira. Dispona mille Armada eterno, maino svegliandosi ancora."- _Winds and Lightning, Light and Dark, come together and make what was once asleep, into eternal slumber once more. Send the Thousand Armada into eternal rest, never to awaken again.

"_Lac la lucio scuro, i veniat dil tuono si wries garadum"- _Join our elements together as one.


	13. Novelis Coeptis

**Author's Notes:** I do not own Invader Zim, Jhonen Vasquez yadda yadda MOO!

Well it's been about 2 months or so since my last update, I apologize for it. A lot of things have happened that caused my lack of ...uapdatingness. Here's the final chapter, and right after this is done I'll be working on a side fic titled _Milia Legionis: Aira and Zenchi _which is the story of the Thousand Armada and Zim's parents. Enjoy.

**Thank you all for sticking to my stories...I hope you like my ending song**

* * *

Ch 13 – Novelis Coeptis (A New Beginning) 

As the dust settled around the area, Zim's reflective shield wore out and the group cautiously moved toward the direction of where Zim and Tak stood.

Dib led the way, as he reached the tip of the hill his eyes grew wide.

"QUICK! COME AND SEE!"

Gaz, Zion, and Kirei quickly ran to his side and gawked at the sight. Hundreds upon hundreds of Irkens were frozen, solid in stone. Some were poised in an attacking postion, others looked fearful.

Dib's eyes scanned the plain, the planet was silent.

"It's over" Zion breathed a sigh of relief, "This timeline is saved, and the others are too."

"Now we just have to go back and make sure nothing like that happens in other worlds" Kirei smiled at her brother sadly.

"This is where we say goodbye"

Gaz took Kirei's hands into hers and smiled.

"Take care, don't cause me any trouble in the future or else"

Kirei nodded and pulled out the Time Stick, setting the year to 2036. She lifted the stick and cut a rip in time.

Zion hugged his mom and smiled, holding back tears.

"Be safe mom! Take good care of those little Irkens in you!" He grinned at her stomach.

"I will" She smiled back and patted her tummy, watching her future kids escape through the portal to fix their own timeline. She closed her eyes with the smile still on her face.

"I love you both..."

A shadow passed over them in the shape of an Irken, Gaz turned around but quickly her smile turned to a sad expression. It was Zim, solid stone.

Gaz walked up the hill and stared at the statue longingly. Zim's expression held no trepidation; his face looked determined and ready to accept fate. His left hand was outstretched in front of him as if halting an oncoming attack, while his right arm was tucked against his side, fist closed tightly.

Gaz placed her right hand on the side of Zim's face and looked into his eyes. She noticed that unlike regular stone statues, this one had a soul, and she knew someday he'd return to her.

Dib walked by her side and smiled, "He'll come back."

She looked at him and nodded, no words needed.

Dib turned his attention to a stature a couple feet away, he ran over to it and held his breath when he saw who it was.

"Tak..."

Her stance was closely similar to Zim's, except for the fact that she had her right hand out, and her left arm in. She had her mouth slightly open, and her eyes held the same no fear expression.

Dib gazed thoughtfully at Tak, and slowly leaned up, placing his lips to hers.

Gaz watched as her brother kissed the Irken beauty, the blood red sun leaping from over the horizon. She felt a strange power in her chest; maybe the sight was just so beautiful.

Dib pulled away and touched his mouth.

"I still feel warmth."

He looked up at Tak again and whispered, "We'll find a way to bring you and Zim back."

He turned away from the two Irken statues and began walking towards the ship, Gaz quickly following him.

"Dib, what about Alex and Keiko?"

Dib turned to his sister, "I guess...the Future made a mistake"

"But Tak is pregnant, and in stone, will that affect anything?"

He paused for a moment and smiled, "Don't worry, as soon as we undo the petrifaction, Alex and Keiko will be born, it'll just be in a whole different time and place"

She smirked. "You'll be an old man by then, I don't think Tak will want you anymore!"

"I could say the same for you when Zim becomes unpetrified, you'll be an old hag"

She frowned and kicked him hard in the ass, hard enough to rattle his spine.

"You're voice is stupid" she huffed and walked ahead of him.

Dib laughed, rubbing his butt. He smiled to himself.

"Even if the future changes, the people stay the same."

He followed his sister, running.

"WAIT UP!"

_We've Come So Far,__  
__Now we'll never be able to return to the time of happy days, __  
__I want to be together, with you in a world where you can smile (next to you, as your smile) , __  
__And that's all I think about as I've hid away this pain in my heart_

_Time Goes By, __  
__The flow of time will bring us back together, __  
__And as I take your hand, __  
__I can remember all I've lost or once dreamt about, _

_I'll always be by your side, __  
__I need to remember the sad times as well, and as do you, __  
__Make sure to save a page for me, __  
__As the winds from the future flies in (The cold wind from your dreams), __  
__Tomorrow the day you believed in, dances on the horizon, _

_Time Goes By, __  
__Even as time passes, there will be a way for us to change, __  
__But because they won't come to us, we will find them and search for the wings of our dreams, _

_Stay By My Side__  
__Forever...__  
__Time Goes By..._

_The flow of time will bring us back together__  
__And as I take your hand, I can remember all I've lost or once dreamt about_

_I'll be by your side..._  
_Forever..._

_Iam Pridam ...Porro..._

_(Not for a while...but the Future...)_

**End**

* * *

Please read my future stories –smiles and bows- 


End file.
